


Incubo dal passato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore d'artista [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Steve consola Bucky da un incubo.Partecipa al #thINKtober2018 di Lande di Fandom.Prompt: 23. IncuboFandom: Capitan America (Films)Personaggi: Steve,BuckyNumero parole: 509.Titolo: Incubo dal passato





	Incubo dal passato

 

  


Incubo dal passato

 

Bucky si svegliò di colpo, gridando e si raddrizzò, il sudore gli scendeva lungo il viso, alcune gocce rotolarono fino al suo mente e altre caddero oltre il suo viso, mentre ansimava pesantemente.

Steve mugolò e si svegliò, guardò l’altro tremare e si alzò seduto sul letto, ingoiò uno sbadiglio e cercò di vedere l’altro nella penombra, aveva l’aria assonnata.

“V-va bene… Stai bene, non è reale… Hai avuto un incubo” biascicò.

Bucky respirava pesantemente, lasciando sfuggire dei gemiti continui.

Steve corrugò la fronte e gli strinse le spalle con il braccio.

“Stai bene?” gli chiese.

< Non sto bene! Non posso combattere con i fantasmi del passato, mi sembrano più reali di te! > gridò Bucky mentalmente, rabbrividendo.

“Puoi dirmi cosa c’è” lo rassicurò Rogers, sentendolo digrignare i denti.

"Sto-sto bene, Steve" mentì Bucky a bassa voce.

Rogers gli accarezzò la guancia con il pollice e ribatté: “Non sembra”.

"Hai... mai sognato il passato?" chiese Bucky con voce rauca. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e liquidi, aveva un’espressione smarrita.

“Al passato?” chiese Steve.

< Quello che ha passato ha trasformato tutto in un incubo, i bei ricordi che abbiamo condiviso per lui esistono solo a fatica nel livello più cosciente. Deve rifletterci o rileggerli dai suoi taccuini per riviverli > pensò.

“Sarebbero solo rimpianti ed occasioni che ho perso” ammise.

“Non rivivi le battaglie neanche nei tuoi incubi?” chiese Bucky, allontanò il braccio di Rogers da te.

“Vieni qui” sussurrò Steve. Se lo appoggiò contro e si sdraiò sul letto, accarezzandogli la testa. “Hai sognato una battaglia?”.

“ _Mnhh_ … Non proprio” rispose Barnes, sentendo il corpo muscoloso dell’altro sotto di sé e si aggrappò al lenzuolo con una mano, era madido di sudore. Rogers lo avvolse tra le sue braccia.

“Ho sognato parole chiavi, numeri, immagini del controllo dell’Hydra. La sensazione di stare sotto ghiaccio, la mancanza di aria e ricordi che si mescolavano.

Come se al tuo sedicesimo compleanno ci fosse già Peggy, o mentre mia madre mi accarezzava la testa, intanto Zemo mi frustava.

Cose confuse, è difficile capire la realtà. Dove finisce Winter Soldier ed inizio io” gemette James.

“ _Buck_ , non devi concentrarti su quella confusione, sul peggio. Lascia correre, svuota la mente, cerca di riposarla… Troverai la verità man mano, da sveglio, ma la notte riposati.

Io sono qui, puoi aggrapparti a me per scacciare gl’incubi”. Cercò di rassicurarlo Steve con voce calda e seducente. “Io sono accanto a te, per te”. Aggiunse, accarezzandogli la spalla, sopra dove mancava il braccio.

La protesi di metallo con il simbolo della stella rossa era appoggiato sul comodino.

Bucky sospirò pesantemente.

“Preferirei ricordare le molte ragazze per cui tu eri invisibile e quando facevamo l’incontro a quattro, finiva sempre con me tra una bionda e una mora o tra due rosse” sussurrò.

“Quanto sei idiota” borbottò Steve. Socchiuse gli occhi e scrollò la testa, facendo ondeggiare il ciuffo color cenere.

< Vuol dire che sta meglio, quando scherza in questo modo… Almeno smette di rimuginare > pensò Rogers, accarezzandogli la testa.

Il respiro di Bucky si fece via via sempre più profondo, Steve continuò ad accarezzarlo, massaggiandogli anche la schiena. Sentiva il peso del capo di James sul suo petto.

"Grazie, Steve" sussurrò Bucky. Si concentrò sul suono ritmico del battito cardiaco di Steven e si riaddormentò.

 


End file.
